Epic War 1
This page is about the first Epic War game Game Sites Here is some known sites where you can play epic war 1. Here you go. http://www.kongregate.com/games/rudy_sudarto/epic-war http://armorgames.com/play/2084/epic-war http://www.maxgames.com/game/epic-war.html If you find more, please inform me and i will try my best to get it on here. Overview Epic War 1 is the first game of the epic war series. When Epic War 3 came, there was a fight wether Epic War 3 was better, or Epic War 1 and 2. Epic War 1 is splitted into two teams, not truely named. The main point of Epic War is to win through all the battles to the last battle. The last battle has the boss named "The End", that also appears in Epic War 2 as the "second to last final boss", also the second boss. However in Epic War, there is only one boss. Unlike all the other Epic Wars, Epic War 1 doesn't truely have a storyline, nor a history. Which makes some people think of a history itself. No claims are necessary true, and was never proved right, wrong, or close by the creator of Epic War. Score Unlike some of the Epic War games, Epic War 1 has a score. Not like a score for all the battles, but for a score you do on each battle. There is a Your Best Score '''and a '''Perfect Score for each battle. Your Best Score is your best score you have done on the level. The Perfect Score is the score you need to get for a perfect battle, also believed the score when enemies stop coming. This is not proven yet, but it is a theory. Although this seems unlikely because, strangely, it is actually possible to achieve above the "Perfect Score". Battles/Stages There are 15 battles, or stages in Epic War 1, that can be repeated over and over again without having to beat the game to repeat them. This makes it great for exp farming, making the game easy. However, not a lot of people do this, and only repeat a stage to get the exp needed to pass a level. This makes exp farming rare, but some people still do it. Most people do it for the boss though, because very rarely will you beat him without max unless hacking. Upgrades As all Epic War games do, you have a upgrade menu to upgrade your units and tactics. In Epic War 1, the upgrade menu is called, the '''Skill Confirm '''menu, which changes to the '''World Map '''menu once in the Skill Confirm menu. The Skill Confirm menu is basically seperated into 4 layers, or upgrade lines: The Defence Upgrades The Defence Upgrades are upgrades that help defend the castle. The 4 defences are the Barrier, Castle's Health, Turret, and Trap. The Mana/Exp Upgrades The Mana/Exp Upgrades are the upgrades to improve your mana, and exp rate. The 4 upgrades are: Mana Stock, Mana Generation, Mana Gain, and Exp Gain. The Arrow Upgrades The Arrow Upgrades are the upgrades for arrows that defend the castle. The 4 upgrades/arrows are: Arrow, Fire Arrow, Ice Arrow, and Thunder Arrow. The Unit Upgrades The Unit Upgrades is where you buy units and upgrade them. The 7 units are: Hobbit, Light Elf, Dwarf, Wizard, Golem, Blue Dragon, and Angel. There is also another upgrade with is called the Special Attack upgrade that upgrades the special attack you are able to use. Although not necessary, it can be useful. Battling/Playing The game is sort of 2-D'ish with not too good graphics as games today. However, the graphics are still good. When you enter into a battle, you have many buttons to choose from. On the top, you have the Score and Exp tabs that will calculate the Exp and Score you get at the end of the battle (if you win anyways). There are four buttons on the top of the screen. Right of the two tabs are the four buttons from left to right: Pause, Sound, Play More Games, and Quit. At the bottom is the "Command Card" where you can either fire arrows, buy upgrades, summon units, or use your special attack (WARNING: Long Recharge for special attack). Above the command card, on the right and left, is 2 stats for both teams: Player/Enemy Units, and Player/Enemy Castle (which is the castle health). Another tab, half in the command card and half out in the middle, is the mana tab, that shows how much mana you have from your maxium. The game is quite simple once you know which button is which. It just takes about a minute or two, maybe even less. Allies *Hobbit (costs 5 mana) *Elf Warrior (costs 10 mana) *Dwarf Elder (costs 25 mana) *Wizard (costs 100 mana) *Golem (costs 300 mana) *Blue Dragon (costs 2500 mana) *Arch Angel (costs 4000 mana) Enemies *Goblin (first appears in stage 1) *Orc (first appears in stage 1) *Ogre (fist appears in stage 2) *Troll (first appears in stage 3) *Centaur (fist appears in stage 6) *Red Dragon (first appears in stage 6) *Arch Devil (first appears in stage 9) *The End (final boss, only appears after destroying the final castle in stage 15) Trivia *In the upgrade menu, the units names are different then the names on when battling (not all, but some, ex: on upgrade menu, the last unit, angel, is just Angel. But when battling, the name is Arch Angel.) *Epic War 1 is the only game of the epic war series that has 4 arrows in 1 tower. *Unlike the other Epic War games that have arrow towers, Epic War 1 is the only epic war game that allows you to kill your own units with your arrow tower. (This makes some people mad, not because of the only game, but because they actindently kill their own units). *It is possible to get a score higher than the Perfect Score. *This is the only Epic War game so far where the player cannot use goblins. Category:Epic War 1